A user of a mobile communication device may initiate an emergency call by dialing an emergency phone number, such as 911. A service provider may route the emergency call to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP), where the call may be answered by an operator. The operator may obtain information from the user, such as the nature of the emergency and the precise location of the user, and may dispatch assistance to the user's location, such as a police, firefighting, and/or emergency medical service. A limited number of available connections may exist from the service provider network to a PSAP. In a natural disaster scenario, a large number of callers may initiate emergency calls, which may overwhelm resources of the service provider network.